Sonrisas
by findtheScissorhands
Summary: Oneshot, algo triste. Muchos siglos después de Try. Filia está en cama, mortalmente herida por un mazoku, cuando Xelloss se aparece.


Durante años, más de los que había podido contar, aquel fastidioso mazoku había visitado la casa cada mes, tal vez cada dos meses, sólo para molestar. Venía a sobresaltarla en días tranquilos con noticias desesperantes del mundo exterior, o a plantearle acertijos al pequeño Val, o a tirarle de la cola a Jillas. Nunca hacía nada de provecho y siempre estaba sonriéndose, por lo que ella tenía la certeza de que su amo le había encomendado vigilarlos.

Y ahora, en su lecho de muerte, allí estaba él de nuevo, con su misma sonrisa grabada en la cara.

- Tienes un aspecto horrible, Filia.

Filia sintió asomar algo de furia, pero sólo un poco, y la sensación desapareció enseguida. La verdad es que no tenía fuerzas para ponerse furiosa.

- ¿Y qué esperabas? - respondió de mala gana.- Después de todo, fui atacada por uno de los tuyos. Todavía no sé por qué. ¿Qué terrible plan tienen ahora para atormentar a la gente inocente?

Xelloss hizo una mueca bufonesca y se llevó un dedo a los labios.

- Eso es un secreto - canturreó. Luego miró por la ventana, haciéndose visera con la mano en el radiante sol.- ¿Dónde está el pequeño Val? Estará mucho más alto desde la última vez que pasé por aquí.

- ¿Crees que iba a dejar que me viera así? Aún es muy joven... Envié a Jillas a que lo dejara con unos humanos que conozco.

El estado de Filia no era en verdad una visión soportable para ningún niño. Estaba pálida y tan inmóvil como si hubiera sido paralizada, con vendajes en el pecho y parte del cuello. Aunque las blancas sábanas de su cama cubrían lo peor, en los vendajes del cuello era posible ver manchas de sangre, y también de una sustancia azulada que, como una maldición, manaba de sus heridas. Pero sobre todas las cosas, a Filia se la veía cansada. Muy cansada.

- Ya, vete de aquí - pidió.- Sería humillante que lo último que viera fuera un mazoku asesino.

Xelloss no se fue, sino que flotó sobre su cabeza y se apostó al otro lado de la cama.

- Eres una exagerada - opinó, tocándole la punta de la nariz.

Filia no reaccionó. En otra ocasión, si hubiera estado sobre sus pies, habría tomado de inmediato su forma de dragona y destruido media casa tratando de cazarlo, pero esa vez simplemente no podía ni siquiera intentar. Xelloss pareció darse cuenta también, pues volvió a tocarle la nariz varias veces, primero jugueteando, y luego como si hiciera alguna especie de prueba. Así y todo, sólo recibió a cambio un gesto de hastío.

- ¿Qué sucede, Filia? ¿Finalmente aceptas que no podrías conmigo? - se burló.

- No podría contigo - confirmó Filia débilmente. Haciendo un esfuerzo supremo, giró un poco el cuerpo hacia el lado opuesto, y Xelloss se encontró mirando su larga cabellera rubia.

Por un momento se hizo un silencio absoluto, sólo interrumpido por los pájaros que cantaban afuera. Al fin, Xelloss se llevó las manos a la cintura en un gesto conforme.

- Bueno, ya era hora de que lo admitieras - dijo.- Pero debo confesar que así me resulta aburrido.

Filia no respondió. Se cubrió un poco más con la sábana. El sonriente Xelloss arqueó un poco las cejas.

- Oye, no es justo que me ignores, tú que tienes tan buena educación - dijo, tirándole de un mechón de pelo.- Al fin y al cabo, todo lo que hago es beberme un poco de tu té. ¿Es eso tan malo? - puntualizó, con un irritante tono fingido.

Filia, adolorida, sólo deseaba que dejara de hablar para escuchar a los pájaros, pero en el fondo pensó que era verdad. Si bien era molesto tenerlo vigilando, Xelloss no hacía nada verdaderamente malvado en sus visitas, y hasta se portaba bien (en su extraña forma de portarse bien). Más de una vez ella misma había llegado a creer que no era ni bueno ni malo, sólo un ser con su propia lógica, dispuesto a cumplir cualquier orden de su amo. Pero por supuesto, conociendo quién era su amo, no podía confiar en él. Por eso no se había permitido nunca acostumbrarse a su presencia...

Sin embargo, ahora era tarde para esas reflexiones, se dijo. Estaba agotada. No había esperanzas para ella, y no comprendía qué demonios era lo que el mazoku pretendía lograr fastidiándola.

- Me muero, Xelloss - dijo en voz baja, esperando que eso cerrase ese capítulo.- Ustedes ganan. Los mazoku han sido más fuertes que yo.

Xelloss recibió las palabras con una pequeña risa seca.

- Qué va, la mayoría no son tan fuertes - comentó.- No es como si pudieran matarte...

Pero entonces Filia volvió a girar la cabeza hacia él, y en su rostro no había enojo ni miedo, sólo una triste sonrisa. Esa sonrisa fue la que selló todo en piedra: era cierto, sí iba a morir, y no había nada que hacer. Esta vez no aparecería ningún salvador ni alcanzaría ninguna magia curativa.

- No puedes estar muriendo... - dijo Xelloss, con su propia sonrisa.

La sonrisa de Filia siguió allí, y lentamente hizo flaquear la suya hasta que desapareció.

- No puedes estar muriendo - repitió él, ya sin sonreír. Sus ojos se dejaron ver bajo la sombra del cabello, y al mirar mejor se dio cuenta de que la sangre y la sustancia azulada, indetenibles, ya manchaban las sábanas de Filia a la altura del pecho.

- No sé por qué, pero te deseo suerte, horrible demonio - dijo Filia con toda calma.- Supongo... Supongo que ha sido divertido.

Y hasta parecía un poco feliz. Había vivido una buena vida, aunque quizá no tan larga en años de dragón, y si ahora quería irse en paz, incluso en paz con un mazoku como él, eso era lo que iba a hacer. Xelloss, de pie junto a la cama, la miraba con los ojos abiertos en una expresión que o bien no contenía ninguna emoción, o contenía una confusa mezcla de varias de ellas. Filia también lo miró, y a pesar del cansancio sintió curiosidad.

- ¿Estás triste? - preguntó.

Xelloss no dijo nada, y tras mirarla dos segundos más, sin parpadear ni moverse en lo absoluto, desapareció.

Filia suspiró. Su visión empezaba a volverse borrosa. Se apoyó mejor en la almohada, y descubrió que su cama era mucho más cómoda de lo que habría imaginado y que ya casi no sentía dolor. Eso era en realidad una mala señal, pero no le importó. Poco después, Jillas entró a la habitación, y tras él llegó el pequeño Val, que se había negado a irse. Se quedaron junto a ella, arrodillados a los lados de la cama.

Xelloss rondó un rato por la zona, flotando en el aire de forma invisible. Muchas casas humanas se habían construido cerca de la de Filia en el último tiempo. Al parecer ella era muy querida, y abajo los humanos comenzaban a reunirse y pasar aterrados la noticia de que los mazoku la habían matado, asesinado, y de que seguramente vendría algo mucho peor. Xelloss los oyó sin dejarse ver.

Mientras dejaba atrás la última línea de casas, le vino a la mente un corto recuerdo de un pasado que ya había quedado muy lejos, cuando viajaba de tanto en tanto con Lina Inverse y sus amigos. Lo habían lastimado, y Filia lo ayudaba a sostenerse. Recordó la sensación de estar apoyado contra ella, y luego desapareció de nuevo, dejando el lugar.

Después de ese día nunca se lo volvió a ver cerca de la casa, ni en tiempos de paz ni en tiempos de guerra.


End file.
